Forever Lasting
by Angelgirl119
Summary: Her heart raced rapidly pounding in her small chest. Time slowed almost to a stop and all she could see was him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The New Guy**

Her heart raced rapidly pounding in her small chest. Time slowed almost to a stop and all she could see was him.

His red hair blew in the slight autumn breeze and the sun glowed against his fair skin.

"Damn." The voilet haired girl whispered.

He looked her way and her heart skipped a beat. Her wide eyes stared back into his green wonderous eyes. It was as if there was no void between them. Hinata could almost reach out and touch him though they were yards away from one another. The boy gave her a small smile that spread warmth though her whole body like a wild fire, and turned around and started towards the entrance of the school.

"What are you looking at Hinata." Sakura asked loudly startling Hinata out of her trance.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked her friend pointing towards the mysterious boy.

"Gaari or something. He is the new kid, isn't he hot?" Sakura replied smiling her dorky grin.

"You think every guy is hot!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Besides aren't you still dating Sasuka?"

"Yes, well sort of. I actually don't know. We like kiss, but he is kind of flirting with Ino who likes Kiba."

"Strange, speaking of the devil." Hinata said turning Sakura towards Sasuka.

"Oh, Sasuka." Sakura squeeked in her high girly voice. Or at least the voice she used around guys she liked. He didn't even say a word and began to push her agaisnt the nearest tree. Their lips clung to one another. He slid his hands up her waist traveling to her breast grabbing it forcefully. She moaned and pulled him closer to her body. They started dry humping each other while Hinata just stood there looking away bashfully.

The bell rang and they pulled away from each other gasping for air.

"I will see you at lunch babe." He delcared winking at her and rushed away towards class.

"Ewwwwww!" Hinata whined and then pretended to fake gag.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous." She laughed back pushing her playfully.

"Oh yeah? Thats what I am. Jealous." Hinata replied back sarcastically. "Anyhow I will see you after school, your house or mine?"

"Yours, my parents are moody."

The girls parted and went their separate ways to their classes. For Sakura it was Algebra 2. For Hinata it was English.

As Hinata got to english she was suprised who she saw. Her stomach dropped and she felt sick. Color faded from her face and she became light headed. There sat the new guy right next to where she sat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Surprise**

Hinata's face glowed red as she sat by him. It had been less than a minute and she was already feeling panicky. Class hadn't even started yet; why was she feeling that way? It couldn't be because of him, could it? Thoughts floated in and out of her mind until she was brought back to reality by a tap on the shoulder.

"This is yours right?" The new boy asked lifting up a purple pencil from the ground. She practically jumped out of her seat from the sudden gesture.

"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered gawking at the pencil he held out towards her. She could feel her face becoming hot. _Damnit, just take the pencil._ She reached her hand towards his shaking wildly. _Calm down._ She couldn't. After what felt like years, her hand was finally holding the pencil.

"I'm Gaara. You're Hinata right?"

She nodded trying to play it cool.

"I saw you this morning." He continued, turning to face the teacher. The bell had rung and the last of the teenagers piled in.

Class went on like normal, as did the rest of the day. When the final bell rang, Hinata rushed out of the class to the parking lot to be first. This was to avoid the terrible traffic that blocked up the streets for hours after school.

"I'm home!" Hinata called out into the darkness of the house.

She decided she had 30 minutes until Sakura would arrive due to the traffic. Hinata thought it would be best to make her favorite chocolate chip cookies. She got them out and started rolling balls of dough, placing them on the tinfoil sheet.

Unexpectedly, a hand went around her mouth and another wrapped around her waist restraining her. Muffled screams beat against the attackers palm. She slammed her head back, ramming it into their nose and a brutal crack split the air. Hinata was released from the grips of the assailant, dropping her on the ground.

"Fuck!" The intruder mumbled.

Hinata peered around looking into a blue eyed boy. Blood gushed from his nose as he held it gingerly.

"Naruto!" She gasped "What the hell?!"

"Surprise." He grunted.

"How did you get in?"

"I went to knock on the door and it was already open so I decided to invite myself in."

"Look where that got you, asshole!"

"Yeah, I didn't think you would fight back."

"Let me get an icepack for that." Hinata's head throbbed as she peeled herself off the ground. She made her way slowly to the fridge to retrieve it.

"You look good" He called to her. The bluenette has heard this every week since 7th grade. They were now Juniors. She said thank you and continued to look for the icepack.

"I don't think we have one. Wait I see it."

Hinata grabbed it and brought it back to the injured boy, pushing it against his nose gently.

"You know, I think it's better if you knocked." She informed him.

"You know how to make this better." Naruto muttered, leaning towards her face. She watched as blood still spilled from his nose. It was too late; his lips were already pressed against hers.

 **Authors note: Tell me what you guys think. Not quite sure where I'm going but I would love to here what you guys want to see :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **S.O.S**

Hinata jerked away quickly in disgust. The crimson liquid that soaked Naruto's face was now on hers. She scrubbed it off with her sleeve, rubbing it harshly. Dry heaves rippled through her tiny body. She wasn't a person for blood.

"Hinata?" Naruto broke in grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled back, yanking her hand free.

"Am I that gross?" He asked.

"Yes," She accused "we are nothing more than friends."

"Maybe we can try it again?" The blond burst out clutching her arm and pulled her close to him. She struggled against his tight grip, but there was no use. She felt her stomach drop into a black pit as he pushed her towards the ground. Naruto's face was inches away from hers as they peered into each others eyes. Droplets of blood landed on her warm cheeks. Hinata stuck out her hand trying to slap him but his reaction was too fast. He snatched her outstretched hands and restrained them above her head.

"Come on Hinata, you know you want it too." Naruto boasted.

Hinata shut her eyes waiting for the worst to happen. All at once the weight of Naruto was lifted off of her. She opened her eyes watching as the blond was tugged off of her sore body, and slammed against the nearest counter top.

"CHA!" The pink figure bellowed behind him. A smile spread across her lips. Sakura hoisted her up pulling Hinata into her embrace.

"What happened?" Sakura questioned the trembling girl.

"I got attacked!" She declared in a shaky voice.

"I didn't attack you, I surprised you." Grumbled Naruto from the floor.

"Shut up dipstick." Sakura barked, back kicking him in the side. "Get up; it's time for you to go!"

After Naruto was kicked out, Sakura helped Hinata finish making cookies.

"Thank you for saving me." Chirped Hinata.

"Well duh, I need you. Besides, someone had to knock some sense into him." Sakura asked "Do you think Sasuka could come over later? My parents don't really like him."

"Sure, just no gross things. I'm tried of seeing you two eating each others faces."

Hinata's phone buzzed in her pocket and she checked it to see she had received a message on Facebook.

Gaara- What's the english homework?

She beamed and replied back.

Hinata- Page 184 1-9 skip 7.

She watched as he began to type back, waiting anxiously.

Garra- I don't normally ask for help, but I don't get this. Help?

Hinata- Come over later. My friend will be here but I can still help. I live by the park at 396 Moon Valley.

Gaara- I live by there. See you around 6.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked glancing over the girl's shoulder.

"The new guy. He needs help with homework so he will be over around 6." Hinata said with a giggle.

"Wooo, the hot guy is coming! Have you seen his ass? It's like the greatest ass ever!" Sakura squeaked making Hinata blush.

Later, after eating cookies and doing some work, the two girl sat and watched random reality shows.

"When do your parents get home?" Sakura "Also, wheres Hanabi?"

"Business trip and probably at a concert with the nanny." She replied.

"Cool do you think.." Sakura asked, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Sakura." A voice called.

"Sasuka?" The pink hair girl called back excitedly. He arrived at the door of the living room. Gaara stood beside him.

 **Authors Note: How are you readers liking it? Review and tell me your thoughts and what you want to see happen. Leave a favorite or follow if you want more. It really helps to support me. Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter. Next will be better. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
